<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avatar RPG by SleepingReader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978084">Avatar RPG</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader'>SleepingReader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VALHELLA [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Avatar &amp; Benders Setting, Avatar RPG, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an RPG I wrote based on Monster of the Week that will allow you and some friends to play an Avatar: The Last Airbender style RPG. <br/>This is mostly for my own archive, but feel free to use it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VALHELLA [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. STARTUP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi, and welcome to the Avatar Thing Games! I hope this all makes sense.<br/>This is loosely based on Monster of the Week, only I've made it easier for my friends and I, because we're dumb pieces of shit.<br/>In the original Monster of the Week, the Game Master (GM) does not roll dice.<br/>In this game, this is somewhat loosened, since this is Avatar, and Bender vs NPC bender character is more likely to occur than Bender vs monster. Also, I like rolling dice too.<br/>If you wish, you can skip all of this, use Monster of the Week rules and skip straight to the INTRO in the chapter index. :)</p>
<p>For those looking for a nice way to start playing an easy game:</p>
<p>Players = Benders<br/>GM = GameMaker</p>
<p> </p>
<p>STARTUP:</p>
<p>get for yourself:<br/>two six sided dice<br/>A four sided die used for damage.<br/>a spotify account with some music set up. Ambient sounds and the title soundtrack would be cool<br/>A map of the world, printed out </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ask your Benders to bring with them:<br/>two six sided dice<br/>A character sheet (see CHARACTER SHEET)<br/>A pencil</p>
<p> </p>
<p>FOR THE GM</p>
<p>Every Bender gets 10 HP to start with.<br/>Gamemaker decides how many HP a Bender loses with an attack, or rolls a d4 or a d6 with larger enemies.</p>
<p>EXPERIENCE POINTS<br/>5 EXP or Experience Points for level up - Every time you roll 6 or below, mark +1 EXP. Let the Benders keep track of this themselves. Most will forget. That's their problem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>LEVEL UP:<br/>Choose 1:<br/>All health restored<br/>All spell slots returned<br/>Add +1 to one of your stats</p>
<p>Keep in mind that this is a roll-heavy game, almost as much as DND. This is to keep my own friends entertained, bc they enjoy gambling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ROLLING</p>
<p>By rolling 2 six sided die and adding or taking off your STATS points, you get your outcome:<br/>1-6 = fail, mark experience and something horrible happens<br/>7-9 = mixed succes.<br/>10-12 = complete succes</p>
<p>example:</p>
<p>Jenny goes to tell the big dog not to attack her. Jenny rolls a five. She's attacked by the big dog, and suffers 3 harm.</p>
<p>jenny goes to tell the big dog not to attack her. jenny rolls an eight. The dog backs off, but steals her backpack.</p>
<p>Jenny goes to tell the big dog not to attack her. Jenny rolls an eleven: the dog licks her face and runs off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>LUCK<br/>Benders may also get or earn 1 LUCK point, to use when the Bender is completely out of HP, or really needs a good roll for an action. Spend your luck, when you die, you're dead</p>
<p>example:<br/>Jenny goes to tell the big dog not to attack her. Jenny rolls a 3. Jenny uses her LUCK point. The dog backs off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>STATS:<br/>All Benders get 3 points to assign to any stat. Benders may also take points from another stat to make themselves weaker. Keep in mind the CHARACTER SHEET, here. If a Bender has chosen to represent themselves as a weakling that can only do really good magic, have them reflect this in the stats.<br/>Call out any Bender trying to go against their character sheet. No, Milou, your character can NOT SING A-CAPELLA TO MAKE THE ENEMY GO AWAY YOUR SHEET SAYS 'CLIMBS TREES REAL GOOD.'</p>
<p>Anyway.</p>
<p>Cool - Rolls for under pressure, or tense situations<br/>Charm - Persuasion of an audience or a fellow Bender<br/>Tough - Resilience and pure strength<br/>Sharp - Observation skill and used in this game for pointy weapons<br/>Weird - shows both bending skill and resilience against bending attacks.</p>
<p>-3 means incredibly horrendous<br/>-2 means awful<br/>-1 means bad<br/>0 means average<br/>1 means good<br/>2 means great<br/>3 means incredible</p>
<p>Example:</p>
<p>Jenny, waterbender<br/>Good at communication, likes making water horses for her little brother<br/>Has a bad back.</p>
<p>Cool<br/>Charm +2<br/>Tough -1<br/>Sharp<br/>Weird +2</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SPELLS (+Weird)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Each Bender must choose a bending-class. the GameMaker may decide to reward leveled up Non-benders with a bending class, if they so choose.<br/>GameMakers may also think up new techniques on the spot, should the Bender level up very quickly. For this game, benders can be encouraged to think up new techniques themselves and have the GM assign an amount of spell slots.</p>
<p>Spell classes are the following: Techniques under these can be used as an example.</p>
<p>WATER LVL 1<br/>turn into ice/make cold: free.<br/>water whip: sends a whiplike water snake towards opponent 1 spell slot<br/>Water Wall: makes water shield. 1 spell slot<br/>Big Wave: makes big wave. needs existing water to do so. 2 spell slots. extremely effective. Can be frozen to trap enemies</p>
<p> </p>
<p>EARTH LVL 1<br/>sandscaping: make sand form shapes or pictures. Free.<br/>Earth Levitation: Lifts a block of earth and sends it towards an opponent<br/>Earth Wall: Makes big earth shield. 1 spell slot<br/>Earthquake/trap someone in earth. Extremely effective. 2 spell slots.</p>
<p>FIRE LVL 1<br/>make hot: free<br/>Flight with flight staff and hot air: 1 spell slot<br/>Fire Breath: does what it says. 2 spell slots. Extremely effective,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>AIR LVL 1<br/>Regulate body temperature: free.<br/>Air blast: offensive manouvre shooting blast of air out of hands or feet. Opponent gets pushed backwards. 1 spell slot<br/>Air strike: used as a air-whip. Both blocks and attacks. 1 spell slot.<br/>Air scooter, flight (with kite) 2 spell slots. Can fly a long way, so very effective.</p>
<p>BOOMERANG<br/>Boomerang<br/>Fan<br/>Sword</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BATTLE:</p>
<p>For battle, you may decide what to do. You can make charts for each character, or you can just use wing it and decide yourself how much HP an enemy has.</p>
<p>A technique I use was:<br/>Monsters: use only Bender's dice and let them get out of trouble themselves. Indicate to yourself how many HP the monster will have.</p>
<p>NPC Benders: Roll for initiative with 1 die (highest roll goes first), and then battle as if you were a Bender.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>INSPIRATION: When a player has been particularly hilarious or clever, have the thing they're gonna do already written down in their character sheets, or you really want them to succeed, you can have them roll twice and take the highest number, calling it Inspiration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck You: If a player is a dumbass, you may have them roll a second Fuck You roll, and take the lowest number. SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT, MILOU. WHY WOULD YOU TRY TO CONVINCE BATS TO CONGA LINE?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. CHARACTER SHEET</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Name of the player:</p><p>BASIC INFO<br/>Name of character:<br/>Bending type:<br/>Location of character: </p><p> </p><p>Appearance:</p><p>Strenghts or specialised bending skill: </p><p>Weaknesses: </p><p> </p><p>STATS:<br/>Charm<br/>Cool<br/>Sharp<br/>Tough<br/>Weird</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>POINTS</p><p>EXP points: 00000000</p><p>HP points: 0000000000</p><p>Luck: 0</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. INTRO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the sake of my own story, here are the characters my players are using. Feel free to change them for your own game! :D </p><p> </p><p>Daemon: Earthbender from Omashu, good with animals, can read people and is an overthinker</p><p>Nao, Firebender living with air nomads. Can fly using a kite and hot air, can use firebreath. Has problems talking to beautiful people</p><p>Gui, waterbender from the swamps, Cooks well, is amazing in athletics. Underestimates dangerous situations</p><p>Noatak, waterbender from the South Pole, now lives in the North Pole in an ice cave. Can manipulate ice and can psychic bend small amounts of water. Is incredibly afraid of bugs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Water, Earth, Fire, Air.<br/>Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony.</p><p>That's it, thats the prologue.</p><p>I'm joking.</p><p>But this story does take place a long time ago, a time before Avatar Aang, before Roku, before Kyoshi.</p><p>We start out, as all good stories do, in a forest. The floor is covered with moss and lichen, the trees stand tall above the ferns. The last rays of sunlight filter through the trees, gently touching the trickling stream that runs off into the distance. The smell of midsummer seeps through the air. From the lush green forest to the cheerfulness of the town a couple of miles away. We smell a couple of traces of cooked food and campfires come over the wind. The wind rustles the reeds on the riverbanks. The reeds tickle the large flat rock near the stream.</p><p>An old man sits on the rock. He has a long white beard that has been braided with seal tusks and his hair is hidden under a yellowish-green hood. If you could see under his hood, you could probably make out his pure white glowing eyes. A family of turtleducks swim around his rock.<br/>The weather is warm, with a sweet breeze that ruffle the turtleducks feathers.</p><p>It is, all in all, the perfect forest for a story.<br/>For it is in this forest that our story must begin.<br/>And it is in this forest that Avatar Rekim takes his last breath.</p><p>But the Avatar has to reincarnate. And there's not much reincarnation to do if the Avatar's spirit is off on walkabout in the spirit world.<br/>So what would any wise avatar do, at the end of his life? With no town around for miles?</p><p>We see the old man on the rock gasp.<br/>And we see a young turtleduck's eyes briefly glow white.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>But that is a few miles away. Here, it's time to PARTY!<br/>Daemon, Nao, Gui and Noatak, you have come to town for the midsummer festival. Because there's no other place to celebrate it than here: on Ember Island!<br/>(play ember island soundtrack or any other happy song</p><p>Daemon, you have gone on holiday from your job in Omashu, which - remind me, what was that again? You're here to enjoy the best food the fire nation has to offer, and maybe to get a bit of a read on one of the noblemen here.<br/>Nao, you and your air nomad friends have decided to stop by this lovely town to stock up on supplies, and to enjoy the festivities.<br/>Gui, you and your riverpeople have been charged with keeping the Avatar safe in this journey, but he's slipped away (like Avatars do often) and you've collectively decided the old man can enjoy himself for a while so you've gone off to have some fun.<br/>Noatak, you're normally not found here, the ember island usually being too hot for you. Still, you're here for some summer fun, because you figured that the best way to keep cool is to be very very hot first. Also there was a little plague of frost mosquitos in your ice cave and you're not dealing with that.</p><p>What do you do at this party?<br/>Roll for whatever they're doing, this is the first time to roll.<br/>If someone gets in a fight, roll +tough to see if they win, if someone dances, roll +cool to see if they win the midsummers royal crown.</p><p>The day goes on quite happily, and you're all sitting down for dinner. Quick! What do you eat? This is not important but i wanna know</p><p>Awesome, youre having a nice meal, chatting with some people when...</p><p>Suddenly BLAM!!! The door opens.<br/>Gui, roll +sharp.</p><p>It is your friend Pierre, who looks even more confused than he usually does. In his hands, he's holding a small fluffy shelled animal.<br/>'GUI, what the heck' he says. 'This ere turtlesduckie is our Avatar Rekim'<br/>the turtleduck says quack.<br/>do you believe him?</p><p>As if its trying to prove it. The turtleduck's eyes glow white and you see that the water in your cup is rising.<br/>Roll + sharp, everyone!</p><p>Yeah this is not only the avatar but he's in the entire wrong body.<br/>What does your character think of this? </p><p> </p><p>A quick council is made. Everyone seems to be sure that the Avatar should go in his new body, but how? </p><p>An air nomad says that she remembers an oracle, a few islands over. They might be able to help. </p><p>Your names are either drawn from the lottery ball, or you volunteered. Gui, you have a duty to the Avatar, so you've been chosen to go with him. The air nomads want Nao to be there as well, since they want to know where to send the birthday card to.</p><p> </p><p>Your tribe each gives you a special thing: Roll the dice. </p><p>Go shopping for more magic items!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Choose an animal</p><p>dragon (needs Cool or Tough to be handled) +1 to both</p><p>bison (needs Weird or Cool to be handled) +1 to both</p><p>mole badger (Needs Weird or Tough to be handled) +1 to both</p><p>Get higher points and you'll get the thing. </p><p>-----</p><p>Exiting the town:</p><p>Pie attack by air nomads! Make a +cool check to see if you see them coming</p><p>-----------------</p><p>On the Road</p><p>Earthbending soldiers, drunk and looking for a fight</p><p>STATS:<br/>Charm -2<br/>Cool +2<br/>Sharp -3<br/>Tough +3<br/>Weird +1</p><p>----------------</p><p> </p><p>The oracle: </p><p>'There are borders with reality thin</p><p>The Spirit world where answers will begin</p><p>seek the one with many faces</p><p>and you'll find out where the avatar's place is</p><p> </p><p>she points on the map to places where reality is thin. Where do you want to go to? </p><p>----</p><p>You land/pass by by an old road at the other end of the oracle's shrine, and suddenly you find yourselves in a rainstorm. If you look back, you see the ground is completely dry.<br/>Suddenly, the turtleavatarduck jumps out of your arms and waddles ahead into the rainstorm<br/>You find him cuddled up to a semi-transparent tiger, who sits on his butt like a human and is rubbing his eyes, weeping. With every tear that falls to the ground, the rain gets a little heavier.<br/>The tiger can't talk, but he can point you to a broken-down shrine. His statues are fallen down, and his offerings have been stolen. What's worse, you see him nuzzle his nose up to a dead body, face down in the mud, it's muddy farmer's coat being soaked by the rain. He curls up around this dead body. His last friend and his last, and only, priest.</p><p>If they repair the shrine, the rain stops, and a white light comes from the priest's body and steps up in the form of a new spirit. He looks around, a little confused. And then he sees his friend. The tiger nuzzles him so hard he almost falls over. The two embrace. Then the old farmer and his tiger friend bows to you.<br/>'thank you for rebuilding Shen-Toh's shrine. Is there anything I can do for you to help you on your journey?'</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Fire Nation bandits! Extremely handsome ones!  </p><p>STATS:<br/>Charm + 3<br/>Cool +2<br/>Sharp -3<br/>Tough 0<br/>Weird +2</p><p>-----------------</p><p>An old woman sits by the side of the road, her hair falling loose around her shoulders. She seems content with life and sees you. Immediately, she rummages in her bag and beckons you over.<br/>If they join: this is Irah, great-great-great grandmother of Iroh. She offers you tea. All your HP is restored and all your spell slots are back.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p>You pass by a large field. Something, or someone yells, in the distance. </p><p>Roll +Sharp. </p><p>'my cabbages!'</p><p> </p><p>He is the Cabbage Man, and his cabbages are being eaten by cabbage slugs. What do? </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Make your way into the Spirit World: </p><p>Use the tiger-spirit</p><p>Trade something </p><p>Sing a little song</p><p>idk man figure it the fuck out yourself as long as milou doesn't say something incredibly stupid. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No one knows who the next Avatar is supposed to be.<br/>There's only one person who will know what to do.<br/>And that's someone you don't want to meet.</p><p>Which one of you was the naughtiest kid?<br/>As you walk to the border of the Spirit World, you suddenly remember an old nursery rhyme, one that perhaps your mother teased you with when you were being particularly naughty and making faces at her and her friends.</p><p>Don't smile too wide when you greet<br/>Someone you don't want to meet<br/>Show no emotions or reflection<br/>Or yours will go in his collection</p><p> </p><p>You make your way into the Spirit World, to the giant tree in the foggy void. Roll +cool to see if you can hop over the branches to the base of the tree. Upon closer inspection, you see that this tree is entirely made out of stone. Light comes out from the top of it, but it is no light that brings any joy.<br/>It's eerily quiet as you walk towards the mouth of what seems to be a cave. No birds, no crickets. Even the ambient music I'm playing has stopped.<br/>But you are brave. And you are doing this for the Avatar. For your own nations.<br/>So you make a blank face, and step into the cave.<br/>You slowly descend down the stairs...<br/>And soon, you see it. A large, buglike body bearing the face of an incredibly handsome man slithers down from up on the ceiling.<br/>Nao and Noatak, I want you to roll +cool with disadvantage. Nao for the handsome face, and Noatak for the bug-like body.</p><p>'Well well well... An earthbender, a fire nomad and two waterbenders walk into a cave...'<br/>'Hmmmm... And such lovely faces too... I seem to have no quarrel with you. So... How may I help you?'</p><p> </p><p>Meet Koh the face stealer. Make them roll every time they use actual emotion either in or outside the game.<br/>1 strike: roll +cool<br/>2 strike: roll +cool at disadvantage<br/>3 strike: Either spend your luck point or get your face taken.<br/>When face is taken: bender will have a hard choice<br/>Leave face, remove all +sharp points, and talk in-game by signing or writing with eyes closed.<br/>Trade face for bending skills or something of equal value. </p><p> </p><p>1 strike and good roll: Koh has his back turned and didn't see you. </p><p>2 strike and a good roll: Koh is keeping an eye on you but didn't quite see an emotion. </p><p> </p><p>You make that face that you're making right now, and suddenly, it feels frozen. </p><p>'Don't make that face, it'll stay that way!' A kind old grandma whispers in your ear. And then you realise it isn't your grandma. It's Koh. </p><p>'And... What a lovely expression of surprise/delight/whatever. You know the deal, lovely face-owner... PAY UP.'<br/>He turns to grab your face between his front two claws. His face shifts into a bug's mouth with green mandibles coated with sticky fluid. It looks somewhat like the mouth of a spider, but the mandibles are further apart, and there are four of them. They start to rotate around his face as he brings it closer and closer to yours...</p><p>----</p><p>And it doesn't hurt. The only thing you feel is a slight numbness and then just... nothing. You can hear Koh talk and you can hear your friends reply. But you can't see them. You can't smell the slight dampness of the cave. And when you bring a hand up to your head, everything is smooth.<br/>How on earth are you going to express yourself?</p><p>Think about that while I go to the rest. </p><p>(rest of the group) : you see (bender's) face appear in Koh's. It speaks in his voice, but it's their face. How are we FEELING about this? </p><p>-----</p><p>'Aaah... a deal? But what can you give me that's worth as much as your face?'<br/>(Let them decide for themselves. Make it hard. Think TAZ Wonderland.)<br/>'Do you think that's enough to keep your face? Interesting...'</p><p>'Hmmm, yes... I suppose I could part with your face in exchange for this. You may wait outside for your friends. New round, new chances... ;)'</p><p>'Hmm... (name)? Bad luck.' </p><p>----</p><p>'The New Avatar awaits a soul. And for the ancient cycle to complete, that must be an Earthbending one. In the city of Ba Sing Se, a young woman has just started a heavy labour. It will last eightteen hours. If you are with her on time when the clock strikes eightteen, the Avatar can pass over. The Avatar will need to be separated from his current body and put into the new one.'<br/>He turns to look at Rekhim. 'A turtleduck, my old friend? Really?'<br/>Rekhim quacks emotionlessly.<br/>Koh shrugs, his entire body curling in on itself. Noatak, this is Not Fun for you.</p><p>'Well, what's the best way to separate a soul from a body? You all seem to have brains. Think.'</p><p>----</p><p>You make your way out of the cave and it feels like a weight has been lifted from your shoulders. The spirit forest doesn't sound so quiet anymore, and even the ambient music starts up again. One little problem: You are here. And you need to be here. </p><p> </p><p>How are you gonna get there in 18 hours? </p><p>Luckily for you, there's a menagerie in the nearby town. </p><p>You can rent eel-hounds, or a crab-donkey. </p><p>What do? </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>BA SING SE:</p><p>You walk over the sandy ground towards the giant Earth Kingdom City. People go in, hoping to find a future. People go out, hoping to find somewhere less crowded. </p><p>Two guards approach you. </p><p>'Passports?'</p><p>Then they turn to the turtleduck: 'No animals in the city.' </p><p>What do? </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>You RUN through Ba Sing Se, running as fast as your legs can carry you. Trying to find the pregnant woman.</p><p>Make a +Tough check for me please. I'll make one too. <br/>You fall over a cabbage cart. Here's what happens. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>The turtleduck-Avatar looks up at you one last time. His friends. He quacks softly, his glowing eyes soft and loving. He nuzzles against your hands. He's so soft. He waddles to Nao, cuddles close, his little tail wagging. Lets Daemon scratch his little head. Coos at Gui, and nuzzles her hand with his beak, bonks his little head against Noatak's hand. <br/>Then, he puffs up his feathers, closes his glowing eyes and lets out a deep sigh. </p><p>The air crackles with electricity. The hairs on your arms stand on end. From the body of the motionless turtleduck, a crackling ball of energy rises. It whips off out of the body, as if it's tired of it. It zooms around the room three times before hovering over the expecting mother's belly. She nods at it, and gasps as it falls through her. </p><p>The lights in the house shine brighter than before. The water in the well outside rises and spills over the edge. The ground rumbles. Cups and saucers fall from their cupboards.  A wind whips through your hair and tugs at your clothes. The water comes seeping in from under the door. The candles rise to dangerous heights. </p><p>The woman <em>screams</em>. </p><p>And then, it stops. </p><p>All the candles are suddenly blown out. The water recedes, and the ground stops rumbling. The air is the last thing to go, caressing your cheeks as it slows its course through the house. </p><p>When the light comes back on, you hear a deep sigh. It's weary, and tired. And proud. It's <em>so</em> proud. </p><p>And then, you hear a cry. A strong, healthy cry, full of tiny lungs that have just breathed air for the first time. </p><p>There, in her mother's arms, is the new Avatar. </p><p>And from behind you, there comes a cheerful QUACK! </p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ENEMIES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First Sleep:</p><p>Roll +sharp. </p><p>Get abducted by people wanting the new avatar. Word travels fast! Also Noatak, they want your cool bending skills. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>OPTION: </p><p>Find a seer or Irah will tell them or whatever: </p><p>They'll tell them about Koh, and where to enter the spirit world</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tiger Spirit</p><p>Spirit of the Woods! </p><p>Angry! Sad! </p><p>STATS:<br/>Charm 0<br/>Cool 0<br/>Sharp +5<br/>Tough +4<br/>Weird +3</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Koh</p><p>STATS:<br/>Charm 0<br/>Cool +4<br/>Sharp +3<br/>Tough 0<br/>Weird +12</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Other Stuff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rewards and stuff for sale</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GIVEN TO PLAYERS BY EMBER ISLAND PEOPLE TO HELP PROTECT THE AVATAR. Works like Fantasy Gashapon. Roll two d6.</p>
<p>2: a small crab that is so inspiring that anyone who sees it wishes to be a crab too. That's also you, tribute! Roll +weird to see if you can withstand the CRAB<br/>3: Belt of Pants: Creates illusory pants on the wearer<br/>4: Perry the Platypusbear. Doesn't do much.<br/>5: Hat for Perry the Platypusbear. Adds +1 to any Sharp throws.<br/>6: Sword of Yodeling. When you get up to a high place, it will suddenly begin to yodel. Don't tell the player. Tell them instead that it's a normal sword. The sword has an inscription on it, but they'll need a natural 12 sharp check to read it. They can try to do this once a day.<br/>7: Glutton's Fork: Tap any non-edible object with it and it will turn edible. Once a day.<br/>8: Mystery Bag. Something or someone seems to be moving in it.*<br/>9: Mystery Powder. Use it to turn something into something else. It's a little weird though. Sprinkle it on the ground once per day and see what happens!**<br/>10: Jar of Bees. You have a jar of bees. Guess what's inside.<br/>11: Anti-gravity sphere. For the next couple of minutes, all gravity bets are off. Fly like nasa, bitches<br/>12: Avatar Amulet: Very rare item that lets you use one move of another bending type once per day.</p>
<p>*Contents of mystery bag. Roll a d6:</p>
<p>2: It's a little ant in a little ant house. Look! He's digging a tunnel!<br/>3: A small dragonfly bunny hops out. Aaw.<br/>4: You open the bag and something jumps out and sticks to your face. Your friends can see that it's a pentapus, which is an octopus but with 5 legs. You decide the color.<br/>5: You reach your hand inside and something takes it. It's an Koala otter. That little one will want to hold your hand when they're scared or sleeping.<br/>6: You open the bag and you see two big ears and a small furry face. It's a winged lemur! I got you Momo!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**Contents of mystery powder<br/>2: You grow a beard that reaches up to your knees. You also turn blue, which is fun.<br/>3: Two mouths grow from the palm of your hands. Good luck with that, they'll disappear until they have eaten and gotten something to drink. They're picky, though! They're hands!<br/>4: Flowers grow all around your feet. If you plant a seed, it will sprout immediately.<br/>5: All your wounds have been healed. Your HP is maxed out.<br/>6: You cast Fly on the nearest person. Good fucking luck getting out of the air.<br/>7: YOU HAVE TO SHOUT YOUR NEXT TEN SENTENCES<br/>8: You're out of time/better speak in rhyme/for the next conversation/i'm putting you in poetic formation/haiku, limerick, everything goes/if you don't, i'll vanish your toes<br/>9: Your hair begins to grow so it touches the ground.<br/>10: TREE POWERS ACTIVATE. Be a very nice potted plant for a couple of minutes.<br/>11: Roll a d6. 1-2 is the player on your left. 3-4 clockwise from them. 5-6 the player clockwise from them. You change into that player for the rest of the day.<br/>12: Everyone in a ten meter radius will be compelled to speak only the truth for the rest of the day. You may also see their thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SHOP BUYING:<br/>All characters get 200 rins.</p>
<p>Some nice pies for the road. I won't make you worry about food, but you can trade these if you want.<br/>50 rins per pie</p>
<p>Cactus Juice: -3 sharp, +3 Cool, -3 tough, +3 Weird, -3 Charm for the rest of the day or until you throw up.<br/>50 rins</p>
<p>Tea Set: Restores 1 HP every time you use it. Can only be used once a day<br/>50 rins</p>
<p>Mama Mask: Makes the wearer look like anybody's mom. Useful for enemies. Less useful for parties.<br/>100 rins</p>
<p>Mystery Bag<br/>150 rins</p>
<p>WhispeRocks, works like Walkie Talkies, Can be used with other ones.<br/>100 rins for a pair.</p>
<p>Perry the Platypus<br/>100 rins</p>
<p>Perry the Platypus's Hat<br/>100 rins</p>
<p>Speedy Socks: Makes you run real fast once per day<br/>150 rins</p>
<p>The Ghostly Earthquake Thunder Katana:<br/>18.000 Rins.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>